


Red Blood Blue Eyes

by Polaroid_dragon



Series: Red Blood Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_dragon/pseuds/Polaroid_dragon
Summary: Three years into the zombie apocalypse. Most of earth's population is either dead-dead or living dead. Somehow, a few groups of idiots have managed to survive.Running from a zombie hoard, a group of survivors (The Blues) find themselves as an almost deserted army base (The Reds).





	Red Blood Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but now it's going to be a two-shot. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Morning couldn’t come fast enough for Church. By this time there was nothing left of their measly campfire but charcoal and for the next few hours until dawn Church performed his watch in near total darkness. He hated second watch, but he’d driven all day and Tucker had insisted that Church was going to pass out and get them all eaten if he didn’t get some sleep first. Neither of them trusted Caboose not to try and keep any hungry zombie that came by as a pet if they let him take the night watch. So Church was left in the dark, straining his ears past the easy breathing of his teammates for those telltale groans and shuffling feet. 

Church jumped to his feet as the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon already digging around the pickup for breakfast. He’d located a can of refried beans - seriously, how cliche can you get - and half of a Hershey’s Chocolate Bar when he felt a light tug on his hoodie, followed by a quiet, “Honk.”

Junior was there, grasping tight to his hoodie and blearily rubbing his eyes. Tucker was still asleep by the remnants of their fire. He stared at Church, his dark eyes looked black in the low light and his irises were so large that even at a close distance Church could barely make out any white. He was fucking terrified. Tucker took care of Junior, it was weird for the kid to leave his side, and Church didn’t do kids. He just kept staring and occasionally tugged at his jacket and Church had no clue what the hell he was supposed to do.

Then Tucker yawned from where he was laying down and Church slumped against the truck in relief.

“Hey Tucker, man, could you do … something?”

It took a solid minute for Tucker to clock the situation, attention flickering from his hungry son - because duh, Church could be a real idiot sometimes - to his friend, whose discomfort was written clearly across his face.

“I think there’s a candy bar in there. Give him that.” Tucker waved at the pickup dismissively, then promptly fell back to the ground after sitting up and finding he wasn’t ready to move yet.

Church immediately stuffed the chocolate into Junior’s tiny hands, for which he received an excited honk, and gently shoved him at his dad. Junior tucked himself into the curve of Tucker’s armpit where he lay sprawled atop a blanket.

“Church…” Caboose whined, apparently having woken up, and Church berated himself for not being quieter because any time he didn’t have to deal with Caboose was heaven. “Church, why don’t I get any chocolate?”

It was hard to fathom how a fucking giant could pull off hurt puppy eyes, but Caboose managed it, and the rat’s nest he called hair only managed to add to the look. Church went back to his hunt for breakfast.

The rest of their routine was standard. Church scrounged up another chocolate bar, which went to Caboose, while he a Tucker shared the beans. Junior tried to wake his dad up a half dozen times before Church got fed up started kicking the bum. Caboose and Junior played tag and Tucker was a lazy ass and Church was forced to do everything because he’s the only adult in the group. What a great morning.

The sun was fully risen when Church spotted it, a dark spot on the horizon. Before the apocalypse he would’ve chalked it up to wind or a tornado or some shit, but that sort of optimism went down the drain around the same time Hell rose to the surface. He waited a minute to be sure before sounding the alarm, watching the dust cloud grow bigger as it ate up the distance between them.

“Fuck! Puppies and kittens, guys.” Church began tossing supplies into his threadbare backpack, eyeing the cloud of dust half a mile out that screamed zombie hoard.

“You watched way too many zombie shows, dude,” Tucker quipped, spotting the dust. He wrapped his blanket around Junior’s shoulders, handing the kid his Halo backpack before rushing to grab his own.

“Puppies? I love puppies!”

“Shut up, Caboose, and hurry up.” Finished with his own bag, Church found Caboose’s while the giant idiot hopped up and down excitedly, awaiting the “puppies’” arrival.

“Can we leave him here?” Church ignored Tucker, tossing both bags into the cargo bed of the pickup and ushering Caboose to sit down near the rear window. He settled into the driver’s seat and started the engine as Tucker claimed shotgun, helping Junior climb over the center console into the backseat. Church slammed on the accelerator.

Caboose opened the rear window from outside, "Can't we stay for the puppies, Church?"

"Yeah, stay and get eaten. Great idea, moron."

"Would both of you shut the fuck up." Past Caboose's head Church watched the zombie dust cloud shrink back into the distance; on the console the gas meter ticked closer to empty. A lead weight settled in Church’s stomach. 

"Goddammit. We need gas."

"There's a military base," Tucker pulled a map out of his bag, "twenty miles away? Down the road and hang a left. Damn, I miss GPS.”

"I don't think we have twenty miles left in the tank." 

Tucker stared out at the empty highway ahead of them. Church’s lead weight was contagious.

"Well shit."


End file.
